Where Are They Now?
by nweeks3
Summary: A series of one-shots regarding where the Bellas are living and how they got there.
1. Beca, Chloe, & Amy in Brooklyn

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Before I wrote my thirteenth story Memories Can Go A Long Way, I started to map out where all the Bellas would be living after the USO Tour. Since this information will never be revealed in the canon universe, I decided to take matters into my own hands.**

This first chapter takes place in the Summer of 2016.

CHAPTER 1:

One year after the Bellas won Worlds, Beca planned to call Chloe with some exciting news.

"Hey, Beca." Chloe said answering her phone.

"Chloe, I have the most exciting news!" Beca said feeling ecstatic.

"Tell me!" Chloe said eager to know.

"You know how I've been interning at that recording studio for the past two years, right?" Beca asked.

"Yeah." Chloe confirmed.

"Well, my boss just recommended me to someone who works at another recording studio in New York City." Beca said.

"No way! Beca, that's awesome!" Chloe said

"I know. It may seem like an adventure." Beca said.

"Well, if anyone can handle the Big Apple, it's you." Chloe said.

"Yeah. So what are your plans for the future?" Beca asked.

"Well, after we graduated, I just relaxed for a few months, and then I went on job interviews." Chloe said.

"Did you get in somewhere?" Beca asked.

"At one point I did, but sadly the job didn't last very long." Chloe said.

"Well, since I'm going to New York for my new job, would you be open to living in an apartment with me?" Beca asked.

"Are you kidding? I'd love to." Chloe said.

"Great, I leave in a few days so let's meet up beforehand so we can get a flight to JFK." Beca said.

"Sounds good to me. See you soon." Chloe said hanging up.

* * *

A few days later as Beca went to Chloe's house to help her pack for the move to New York, Amy rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Amy. What's up?" Chloe said answering the door.

"Not much. Just thought I'd see how things are going." Amy said.

"Well, Beca & I are getting ready to move to New York." Chloe said.

"Sounds like fun." Amy said.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"Well, you know me; I'm an open book. I don't have any set plans right now." Amy said.

"Would you want to come to New York with us?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah! I can definitely see all three of us being roommates." Amy said.

"Well, come on in." Chloe said letting Amy in.

"Amy, nice to see you." Beca said.

"You too, Beca." Amy said.

"Is it true? You're coming to New York with us?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. I just need time to pack, and I'll see you over there soon." Amy said.

"Sounds good. Chloe & I are about to leave for the airport. So I guess we'll meet up then." Beca said.

"You know it. See you in a couple days." Amy said.

* * *

All three of them did make it to New York and were now living in a small apartment in Brooklyn.

"Well, needless to say this apartment is smaller than I pictured." Chloe said.

"Yeah, but as long as we can afford this, we'll have to make it work." Amy said.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'd like to get settled in for a moment. Then I'm going to go check out this recording studio I'll be working at." Beca said.

"Cool. Maybe Amy & I could look for jobs here as well." Chloe said.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Now don't be decieved by what I said as the start of the chapter. If any of you saw the third movie, we all did see where the small apartment the three were living in BEFORE the USO Tour, but this was the only instance. Next chapter is CR's chapter.**


	2. CR & Denise in Passaic

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: During the campfire scene in the second movie, CR revealed that she would be moving to Maine to get married. So let's say this wedding happened before the events of the third movie.**

This chapter takes place one month after the events of the previous chapter.

CHAPTER 2:

One day, CR was coming home to her apartment in Maine.

"Hi, honey. I'm home." CR said entering the door.

She noticed her fiance Denise looking online for apartments with more space than their current one.

"Oh, hey, CR. Didn't hear you come in. I was thinking about getting a bigger more roomy apartment elsewhere since we're running out of space in this one." Denise said.

"Well, if that's what you're looking for, I can recommend a place." CR said.

"I'm listening..." Denise said.

"I recently found out from Beca, Chloe, & Amy that they're now living in an apartment in Brooklyn. So I was thinking maybe we move someplace close to there." CR suggested.

"I'm on board with this. I haven't seen all of the Bellas since I transferred schools." Denise said.

"Well, there you go. I'll help you look at places and if I see something I like, I'll give you the details." CR said.

CR & Denise looked at multiple apartments until they finally agreed on one.

"Ooh, what's this one?" Denise asked.

"Looks like what we've needed. A more roomy kitchen, an extra bedroom in case we decide to have a child, and it's not far from where some of the Bellas are." CR said.

"Cool. So where is this apartment?" Denise asked.

"It's located at Passaic, New Jersey." CR said.

"Hmm...not familiar with that city, but it could work." Denise said.

"Then it's settled! We'll go check out the place tomorrow." CR said.

* * *

CR & Denise did get that more roomy apartment in Passaic. Once they were happy with having more space, they decided to make future plans.

"Hey, Denise. You know how we've been saving up for our wedding over the past year?" CR asked.

"Yeah. Are you thinking..." Denise asked.

"Yep. I think it's finally time to put our wedding together." CR said.

"Great idea. Let's work out the details and then we'll make some phone calls." Denise suggested.

After going through their financials and possible venues, they were able to agree on a wedding day and made phone calls right away. They planned on a small wedding, so they only invited each others' parents as well as all the Bellas. Everyone invited would be attending.

"Well, we're a success; we have the venue, we have the wedding date picked out, and everyone invited will be coming. There's just one thing left." CR said.

"What's that?" Denise asked.

"We need someone to officiate the wedding." CR said.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Denise asked.

"I know EXACTLY who to ask." CR said as she called Aubrey.

"Hey, Cynthia." Aubrey asked answering her phone.

"Hey. Aubrey. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time." CR said.

"Not at all. And let me just say, I'm really excited for the wedding." Aubrey said.

"Oh, that is so good to hear. Because I have a favor to ask you." CR said.

"What's that?" Aubrey asked.

"Denise & I need an officiate for our wedding and since you were my first choice, would you be up for the job?" CR asked.

"I'd be honored to be your officiate, Cynthia." Aubrey said happily.

"Great. I'm looking forward to seeing you soon." CR said.

"You too. Later." Aubrey said as she hung up.

* * *

In late October, CR & Denise had their wedding outdoors in a gazebo. They were lucky that it wasn't too cold and it didn't rain. Otherwise, they'd have to either choose an indoor venue or wait til the weather warmed up again.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join these two beautiful women in holy matrimony." Aubrey said.

"Do you Cynthia-Rose Adams take Denise Williams to be your lawfully wedded wife?" She asked.

"I do." CR said.

"And do you Denise Williams take Cynthia-Rose Adams to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Aubrey asked.

"I do." Denise said.

"By the power vested in me, by the state of New Jersey, I now pronounce you two wife and wife." Aubrey said as the two brides kissed.

While all the guests were applauding for the newly married couple, this exchange was happening...

"They are so cute together." Chloe said.

"Agreed." Beca said.

"I hope that'll be me one day." Stacie said.

"You and me both, Stacie." Chloe said.

"Trust me, ladies, it could happen to any of us any day. Only time will tell." Beca said.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: So let's answer a few inquiries. Due to where I have CR & Denise's wedding set might lead you to ask the following questions:**

 **1) If CR & Denise got married before the events of the third movie, why wasn't Denise actually IN the third movie? Unfortunately, I don't have an answer for that. So, I won't even bother with theories on that (and no, they will not be getting divorced).**

 **2) Where was Denise during Memories Can Go A Long Way? Two possibilities: a) She appeared, but didn't talk. b) CR & Denise were working opposite schedules (CR would work days & Denise would work nights). FYI: That story will STILL remain in my main timeline of stories.**

 **3) For those of you who know about my personal rule about romantically pairing characters together, I will explain this: CR is already allowed past the radar regarding this rule. As far as Denise goes...after we hear her say in the first movie "I still love you." to CR after CR's gambling confession, it implies that at one point they were in a relationship. So if that's the case, I decided that was close enough for me to go with it.**

 **4) Since the wedding happened when Aubrey & Chad were dating, was he at THIS wedding? Not exactly. But don't be deceived, Aubrey was only away for CR & Denise's wedding for three days. Speaking of which, next chapter will be Aubrey & Chad's chapter. I would also like to thank RizzV825 for suggesting the idea of moving CR to New Jersey.**


	3. Aubrey & Chad in Paramus

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: As far as how Aubrey & Chad got to Paramus, you've already heard part of their story in Memories Can Go A Long Way, but now you'll find out the full story of how it happened.**

This chapter takes place shortly before the events of Memories Can Go A Long Way.

CHAPTER 3:

One day about a month after Aubrey & Chad's honeymoon, Aubrey came home from the supermarket.

"Hey, Chad. I'm home." Aubrey yelled as she came in the front door with two heavy grocery bags.

"Hey, babe." Chad said as he saw Aubrey struggle with the grocery bags. "Here, let me give you a hand with that." He said grabbing one of the grocery bags and the two set both bags on the counter.

"Thank you. Those sure were heavy. There's more in the car." Aubrey said as the two head out to the car and carry the remaining grocery bags in the apartment.

"Well, with all the stuff you bought, we'll have enough food to get us through the next two weeks." Chad said.

"I don't doubt it." Aubrey said.

"Oh, by the way, this came for you in the mail." Chad said handing Aubrey an envelope. Inside the envelope was a letter Aubrey never hoped to see. Aubrey opened the letter and read it.

"Dear Aubrey, we regret to inform you the Lodge of Fallen Leaves has been forced to close due to safety concerns." She read.

"This can't be possible. I ran safety checks after the bear trap incident." She said.

They quickly drove to what was the Lodge and noticed the property gone.

"I can't believe it's over. This place was the one thing keeping me in Atlanta." She said crying on Chad's shoulder.

"I know, it's so sad. Especially since this is the place I met you." Chad said as the two shared a tearjerking moment.

* * *

Later that evening while the two were getting ready for bed, Aubrey was still saddened by what happened.

"It's a shame, you run a successful business one day, and the next day it's gone." Aubrey said.

"Well, if it's the one thing that kept you in Atlanta, maybe we could look for a house somewhere else." Chad said.

"What exactly are you suggesting? Are you implying that you want to move?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, if you don't want to, we don't have to." Chad said.

"Okay. But just tell me what you had in mind." Aubrey said.

"Well, you know how some of the Bellas live in New York now?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." Aubrey said.

"I was thinking we could find a house in the city or someplace close to it." Chad said.

"Maybe. I mean it would be great to live close to the Bellas, but Atlanta's been my home since forever." Aubrey said.

"I understand. And I don't want you to feel pressured to do this." Chad said.

"Do you really think we can find a good place to live?" Aubrey asked.

"It's possible. I'll look online at available houses in that area, and then I'll get on the phone with a realtor." Chad said.

"Okay." Aubrey said as Chad went on the computer and looked at available houses. After a long thorough search, he found a few good matches.

"Hey, Aubrey. Come here, I found some good options for us." Chad said as Aubrey came over to the computer. Aubrey looked at the house options Chad found and was in favor of a few of them.

"Well, which one do you like best?" Aubrey asked as Chad clicked on his choice.

"This one right here. It has enough space downstairs for a dining room/living room, a kitchen on the left, a staircase in between the rooms, and best of all, two or three bedrooms upstairs." Chad explained.

"Well, that's definitely more space than this apartment." Aubrey acknowledged.

"Yeah, and the best part is, it's at an affordable price too." Chad said.

"$200,000?" Aubrey asked.

"It's actually a lot better price than I thought." Chad said.

"Where is this house?" Aubrey asked.

"Paramus, New Jersey." Chad said.

"Well, that's less than hour from where Beca, Chloe, & Amy are living. Let's do it!" Aubrey said as the two hugged.

By late September, Aubrey & Chad moved out of their Atlanta apartment, and moved into their new home in Paramus.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, there you go. That's the full story. Next chapter will be Stacie's chapter.**


	4. Stacie in Trenton

This chapter takes place one week after the events of the previous chapter.

CHAPTER 4:

One day, Stacie came home with a very sad face.

"Hey, Mom. I'm home." Stacie said bummed.

"Why the long face?" Stacie's mom asked.

"I just got fired." Stacie said.

"Awww, I'm sorry." Stacie's mom said hugging her.

"Thank you. I needed that job so I can afford to raise Bella." Stacie said.

"I understand. But if you need help finding another job, I have an idea for you." Stacie's mom said.

"I'm listening..." Stacie said.

"Before I explain, I hope you wouldn't mind having to move." Stacie's mom said as Stacie's phone rang.

"Hold that thought, mom." Stacie said as Aubrey was calling with a FaceTime request. She answered.

"Hey, Stacie." Aubrey said.

"Hey, Aubrey. How've you been?" Stacie asked.

"Chad & I just moved into to our new home in Paramus." Aubrey said.

"New Jersey?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah. We wanted to live someplace close to some of the other Bellas." Aubrey said.

"At times like this I could use being around our fellow Bellas." Stacie said.

"Is everything okay?" Aubrey asked.

"Not really. I got fired today." Stacie said.

"Sorry to hear that." Aubrey said.

"Thanks. My mom is talking to me about moving someplace else to look for a new job." Stacie said.

"Well, there are plenty of homes available here in New Jersey. Why not look for a place here." Aubrey suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea. I'm going to go talk to my mom about it right now." Stacie said.

"If you move here, I can definitely help you look for another job." Aubrey said.

"I would appreciate that. I'll call you later when I know what I'll be doing." Stacie said.

"Talk to you later." Aubrey said as she hung up.

"Sorry about that mom. Did you have someplace in mind you wanted to move to?" Stacie asked.

"Well, after overhearing you on the phone, I was thinking if it's New Jersey you'd want to move to, I think that could be arranged." Stacie's mom said.

"Really?! Oh my god, mom you are the best!" Stacie said as she and her mom hugged.

"I care that my daughter and my granddaughter are happy. And if my daughter wants to live close to her friends, we'll make it happen." Stacie's mom said.

"Thank you so much. The Bellas will be so happy to see me, and even Aubrey offered to help me find a new job." Stacie explained.

"Well, let's look at what's available and then we'll move within a couple weeks." Stacie's mom suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Stacie said.

* * *

Two weeks later in mid-October, Stacie, her mom, and Bella moved into an apartment in Trenton, New Jersey. Hours after Stacie got settled into her new place, she texted her address to Aubrey who showed up 3 hours later. When Aubrey showed up, she knocked on the front door and Stacie answered.

"Hey, Aubrey. Come on in." Stacie said as Aubrey entered the apartment.

"Nice place you got here." Aubrey said as she & Stacie sat down on the couch.

"Thanks. I will admit moving to a new city can be overwhelming at first, but if it means living close to the other Bellas, then it's totally worth it." Stacie said.

"I agree. When Chad & I moved to Paramus, it was a big first step for us. But at the same time, it's great getting to meet up with other Bellas." Aubrey said.

"Yeah. I'll be spending the next week looking at things to do around the city. Maybe you could take me job hunting while I'm at it." Stacie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. You tell me if you see anything that might interest you and we'll look into it." Aubrey said.

"Yeah. I have some ideas in mind, but I'll have to see if they're even available to offer." Stacie said.

"Well, can you name a few?" Aubrey asked.

"I could be a barista." Stacie said fantasizing herself behind a counter at a Starbucks.

"Okay, but I think you could do better than that." Aubrey said.

"Alright, well maybe I could get a job as a bartender." Stacie said fantasizing herself popping corkscrews off wine bottles.

"Maybe...that is if you don't mind being out til 2am serving drinks. But maybe you should look for a job during the day." Aubrey said as Stacie thought hard until an idea popped out.

"I GOT IT! You know how I'm a rather good dancer, right?" Stacie asked.

"How could I not forget?! Your dancing skills during those Bellas competitions were amazing." Aubrey acknowledged.

"Exactly! So maybe I could get a job as a dance instructor." Stacie suggested.

"OMG! Stacie that's a wonderful idea!" Aubrey said.

"You really think so?" Stacie asked.

"Totally!" Aubrey said.

"Well, in that case, how about tomorrow we drive around looking at dance studios that have job openings." Stacie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll pick you up at 10am tomorrow." Aubrey said.

Stacie DID get a job at a dance studio teaching. Her students ranged between the ages of 6 & 12\. It was a full time job so she was able to earn enough money to keep supporting her daughter Bella. The studio she worked at was only a few blocks from her apartment, so she could easily walk to work and back.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: In case you were wondering what job Stacie got fired from, please refer to what CinemaSins would call the "my life sucks" montage from the third movie. Next chapter will be Lily/Esther & Flo's chapter.**


	5. Esther (Lily) & Flo in Providence

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: For this story (and possibly future ones), I will be referring to Lily as Esther.**

This chapter takes place shortly after the events of the previous chapter.

CHAPTER 5:

As Lily/Esther was finishing up sewing a dress, she received a call from Flo.

"Hey, Flo." Esther said.

"Hey, Lily..." Flo said before being cut off.

"Flo, for the last time, call me Esther." She said correcting Flo.

"Sorry. So, Esther I have some big news." Flo said.

"Me too. You go first." Esther said.

"Okay. My fruit truck business just got a new location." Flo said.

"And I'm opening my own seamstress business in Providence." Esther said.

"No way! That's where my fruit truck business is going." Flo said excited.

"That is so cool!" Esther said excited.

"Yeah. When are you heading to Providence?" Flo asked.

"About 2 weeks." Esther said.

"That sounds great. Do you have an apartment?" Flo asked.

"Yep. And I could use a roommate." Esther said.

"Well, I need to find a place myself, so I'd love to be roommates with you." Flo said.

"Wonderful. I look forward to seeing you soon." Esther said.

"Ditto." Flo said.

"Later." Esther said as she hung up.

* * *

Two weeks later in Providence, Esther & Flo met at the airport.

"Hey, Flo." Esther said as the two shared a hug after finding each other.

"So, you got the directions to the apartment?" Flo asked.

"Got them right there." Esther said showing Flo a piece of paper.

At that point, Esther & Flo exited the airport and took a cab to their new apartment.

* * *

30 minutes later, Esther & Flo arrived at their new apartment.

"I got to hand it to you, Esther. This place could definitely work." Flo said noticing the amount of space inside.

"I wanted a place with two bedrooms and I made sure they had plenty of space inside for all of our stuff." Esther said.

"What do you say we chillax for a bit before we unload our luggage." Flo suggested.

"Sounds good to me. I had a rather long flight and I could relax for a bit." Esther said.

Esther & Flo sat on the couch watching TV until sunset. At that point, they finally decided to unload their luggage into their new bedrooms. Once they were done unpacking for the day, the two Bella roommates got ready for bed.

"So, any idea where your new seamstress business is going to be?" Flo asked.

"Not yet. What about your fruit truck business?" Esther asked.

"I should know by tomorrow." Flo said.

"Me too." Esther said.

"(yawning) But for now, I'm going to get some sleep. Good night, Esther." Flo said.

"(yawning) Good night, Flo." Esther said as the two went to bed for the night.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: The idea for Lily/Esther having her own seamstress business as well as Flo's fruit truck business expanding was suggested by RizzV825. Thank you once again. Next chapter will be Jessica & Ashley's chapter.**


	6. Jessica & Ashley in Harlem

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Since Jessica & Ashley had almost zero storyline in the entire trilogy, I had to get creative with this chapter.**

This chapter takes place from December 31st, 2020 to mid-January 2021.

CHAPTER 6:

Long time neighbors & best friends Jessica & Ashley met up at a bar on New Year's Eve.

"Hey, Ashley." Jessica said.

"Hey, Jessica." Ashley said.

"I have some great news." Jessica said.

"Tell me!" Ashley said curious.

"I got a job interview in New York City." Jessica said.

"How exciting!" Ashley said.

"I know, right. I'll be starting the New Year looking at apartments in the city." Jessica said.

"Mind if I tag along?" Ashley asked.

"I thought you'd never ask. I'm sure we'll find something for you to do in the city." Jessica said.

"Agreed. But for now, it's almost New Year's." Ashley said.

"Oh, yeah." Jessica said realizing the New Year was less than a minute away.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They both yelled as 2021 began.

"I can assure you this year will be quite the adventure." Ashley said.

"I don't doubt it." Jessica said.

"Oh, and since it's January 1st now...Happy Birthday, Jessica." Ashley said.

"Thank you, Ashley." Jessica said.

* * *

Two weeks later, Jessica & Ashley met up in Harlem outside their new apartment.

"Is this the place?" Ashley asked.

"Yep. Let's hope the long drive from Wisconsin was well worth it." Jessica said.

"Believe me, it'll be quite the adventure. So tell me about this job interview you got." Ashley said.

"I got an interview at Hard Rock Cafe." Jessica said.

"How exciting. As for me, I'm going to apply to work at none other than...wait for it...IKEA!" Ashley said.

"Get out! I've been wanting to shop at IKEA all my life. I'm counting on you to get that job." Jessica said.

"And I'm personally hoping for the best." Ashley said.

Jessica had her interview for Hard Rock Cafe 3 days later and got in. Ashley's interview at IKEA was the following week. She got in as well.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, so I did my best on this chapter. But at least the move to Harlem makes it so the dialogue for I Love Cupcakes makes sense. Next chapter will be Emily's chapter.**


	7. Emily & Benji in Hartford

CHAPTER 7:

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Now we need to wrap this up with Emily's chapter. And yes, Benji will be in this story as well.**

This chapter takes place in October 2021.

On October 27th, Emily & Benji spent the day packing their things for a move.

"I always thought moving would be quite the adventure." Benji said.

"Oh, it will be. I've been looking to live someplace within driving distance of the other Bellas." Emily said.

"And now thanks to your new job offer in Hartford, it's possible." Benji said.

"Yeah, it is!" Emily said excited.

"So what exactly will you be doing?" Benji asked curious.

"I got a job as a secretary in a psychologist's office." Emily said.

"Sounds nice. As for me, I'll probably end up applying at a Starbucks or something." Benji said.

"Well, if that doesn't work out, I'm sure we'll find something for you to do." Emily said.

As Benji & Emily finished loading a U-Haul truck, they got in their car and started the long drive to Hartford.

"Well, Emily, you ready for a long road trip?" Benji asked.

"You know it!" Emily said excited.

* * *

On October 29th, Emily & Benji arrived at their new apartment in Hartford.

"We made it!" Emily said relieved.

"Yep. After over a day of driving and a night at a hotel in DC, this trip was totally worth it." Benji said.

"Let's have a look inside." Emily said as the two go into the apartment before unloading the U-Haul truck.

"Wow. This place is way more roomy than our old apartment." Benji said impressed.

"I know, right. Looks like we picked a winner." Emily said.

"Maybe we ought to check out the city for the next few days and see where everything is." Benji suggested.

"Good idea. There are a few places I'd like to find in town." Emily said.

"And since we drove all the way over here, we definitely have our car so we can easily drive to whatever we can find." Benji said.

"And I'd like to see how big of a neighborhood this is. If it's big, odds are we'll plenty of trick-or-treaters this Halloween." Emily said.

"Looks like we better find out soon so we know how much candy to buy." Benji said.

"Yeah. So we'll spend the next week looking around the city and then I start my new job and at the same time help you apply to one." Emily said.

Over the course of 2 days, they found a nearby supermarket, bowling alley, coffee shop, and even a mall. Emily started her secretary job a few days later on November 4th, while Benji applied at a Starbucks and got the job. He started his job a week later.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: And there you have it. Now you know where all the Bellas are currently living (as least in my timeline of stories). I'd also like to thank RizzV825 for suggesting the idea of Emily having a secretary job. I'm already in production of my next story, so keep a heads up for that.**


End file.
